Totally Stupid Idea for a Game Show Island
by CryoBlaster
Summary: SpongeBob Squarepants characters come to an island to compete in challenges. Hosted by the Flying Dutchman and Mrs. Puff, I don't own a SpongeBob Squarepants or Total Drama.


An island in the distance is seen. A remote island full of coral and kelp forests that will soon is full of adventure. The camera zooms in to a green ghostly figure with a pirate hat and a ghostly beard. "I'm the flying Dutchman", he said," and welcome to Totally Stupid idea for a game show island."

He continues to talk" I'm your host the Flying Dutchman and here's your co-host Mrs. Puff", he says gesturing to Mrs. Puff, a puffer fish with a teachers outfit as seen on television. "Hi", she said grumpily," I should have been host not co-host".

"Well first of all I'm a ghost and second of all I can kill you", he threatens. Mrs. Puff gives him a rude gesture. "Anyway in Totally Stupid idea for a game show island we invite 20 people from under the sea, because well we are under the sea", the Dutchman said pointing to some bubbles around.

Then a ship arrived (don't ask me how water is under water) and a tall light blue person came off it. He had four legs all in one place (somehow being an octopus). He wore a brown shirt and no pants. He had black dots on his head appearing to be small shrubs of hair. He looked hideous; his nose was extra-large and was hanging from his face. He was grouchy most likely had no friends. He walked by without saying hello or greeting them in any other way "And that was Squidward", the Flying Dutchman said without any emotion," Probably has no friends".

Next ship arrived and a red long eyed crab and a big whale with lipstick and a pony tail walked up on shore. "Ahoy fellows how you doing", the Flying Dutchman greeted. "Hello I like money" The crab said.

"Seems like your everyday cheap shot, right Mrs. Puff", the Flying Dutchman said to Mrs. Puff who was mesmerized by crab." Look at that muscle", she murmured. "Ahahahahahahahah", The Dutchman laughed.

"Hi I'm Pearl" the whale said trying to get attention. "Aren't you just the cutest", the Flying Dutchman said. Pearl just goes to stand by the others grumbling.

"Our next arrival we be", the Flying Dutchman started as a ship arrived" Why isn't it none other than our best bud SpongeBob Squarepants". A yellow sponge walked up to shore. He looked scrawny and obviously wasn't good with physical stuff. He wore a square shirt and Squarepants. His shoes were black with laces and had a regular pair of socks.

"Not him", Mrs. Puff said.

"Oh s**t", Squidward said having his facial expression turn from grouchy to scared.

"Hello SpongeBob", the Dutchman greeted. Mrs. Puff took him to a corner a said" Who in their right mind would have SpongeBob on this show". "Who in their right mind wouldn't", the Flying Dutchman replied. Mrs. Puff groaned.

Next contestant ran off his boat frightened he wore green shorts and no shirt. He was a starfish, "SpongeBob", he said terrorized.

"What is it", SpongeBob replied.

"Totally Evil Island has been discontinued!" Patrick started crying.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo", SpongeBob bursted into tears.

"Oh god", The Flying Dutchman murmured," How long are they going to keep this up".

"Just for forever", Squidward grumbled.

Next to arrive was a squirrel in a space-suit sort of thing. SpongeBob and Patrick stop crying and cheer" Yay! Sandy!"

"Howdy SpongeBob and Patrick", she replied.

"Thanks, I thought they would never stop", Squidward said in his monotone voice.

Next to arrive was a very muscular lobster that had a friendly smile. "Hello everyone", he said.

"Hello Larry", The Dutchman said.

Next boat had the scent of evil. Small green plankton like creature and a computer with arms walked out." Hello peasants, bow down to the almighty Plankton."

"Hey Pat did you hear something", SpongeBob asked his buddy.

"I think that was my stomach", the starfish replied.

"Down here you buffoons", Plankton yelled. Everyone looks down to see Plankton.

"Hello it's so great to be here", Karen said.

"Meow", Gary said as he slithered onto SpongeBob.

"There you are Gary", SpongeBob said.

Next to arrive was two old men in costumes. "Hello is this Tooth Fairies sick playground", one of them asked.

"No actually is totally Stupid Idea for a game show island", the Flying Dutchman explained.

"Mermaid man and Barnacle boy", SpongeBob and Patrick screeched.

"_Evil"_ Mermaid Man said in a weird tone. He grabbed SpongeBob and slammed him on the ground.

"No, it's not evil it's just that annoying sponge and starfish", Barnacle boy explained.

Another boat arrived and a tall man in a purple jacket stepped out. He had a big nose just like Squidward and a big uni-brow on his forehead. "Hi everyone", he said in a really annoying snobbish voice.

"No, Squilliam Fancyson my archenemy from high school", Squidward said surprised.

"Yes Squidward it is I the magnificent Squilliam here to beat you in something once again", Squilliam explained.

"You're never going to beat me, Squilliam", Squidward replied.

Squilliam annoyingly laughed. "Sure".

The next boat arrives and two police officers step out. One of them was purple and the other one was orange. "Hello there everyone I hope we become friends, unless someone litters".

"Well hello there Nancy and John it's so good to see you", The Dutchman said.

Next boat arrives and an old green person with a walking stick walked out slowly. "He-llo there", he said weakly.

"Hi Old Man Jenkins", The Flying Dutchman greeted.

"Seriously you let an old man play", Squidward complained.

"Hey he's a fan favorite", Flying Dutchman said trying to defend himself.

Next boat arrived carried a prate and a parrot. "Hello Patchy the pirate and Potty the parrot", The Dutchman said. They went to stand by the others.

Next to arrive carried the two last contestants. A bubble like man with a top hat (Which like him was made of bubbles). Also there was a man in a red costume with a blue head.

Man Ray waved to everyone and said", It is so good to see everyone", then he locked eyes with Mermaid man and they growled at each other.

"Well now since everyone is here let's begin the game", The Flying Dutchman announced. A few cheers were heard.

"We will split you into teams and you'll compete in challenges, once the teams become too small the teams will disband and then it's every man for them."

"Now team 1 is the Epic Oceans which will consist of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Squilliam, Plankton, Karen, Bubble Buddy, Nancy, John, and Mermaid man.

"Yay! Patrick we're on the same team", SpongeBob said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Team 2 is the Bad Bosses which consist of Man Ray, Barnacle Boy, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, Old Man Jenkins, Larry, Potty, Patchy, and Gary. Everyone made their way to their cabins.

{Bad Bosses Boys' cabin}

"You!" Man Ray said pointing at Barnacle Boy," I will beat you".

"Yeah sure", Barnacle boy said in a monotone voice.

"Meow", Gary said.

"So is everyone ready to get this party started", Old Man Jenkins yelled.

"You know for an old guy he's so young at heart", Larry said to Mr. Krabs.

**So there you have it my first chapter. Seems weird right review and tell me your favorites.**


End file.
